


Bound

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, M/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil trusts Clint to tie him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Bondage

They talked about it. 

Clint wasn't very good at the talking part, but it was important to Phil, and Clint wanted to do it right, both the relationship and the... whatever this was that was potentially part of their sex life and potentially part of their relationship. Clint really didn't know, he just knew it was important to Phil that they talk about it before they did it. And Clint wanted to do it. He wanted it because Phil wanted it and because he wanted it and because it was intimidating and scary and hot as hell. 

So Phil did some research and then gave Clint homework. OK, maybe he shouldn't call reading a book about kinky sex homework, but it kinda felt that way. As well as being kinda hot, of course. And then they talked. And Phil blushed and showed Clint some of the things he kept in the bottom drawer of his dresser. And then Phil shopped for some more stuff online using a triple-encrypted laptop and an anonymized pre-paid credit card. And then they talked some more. 

Phil, being Phil, had needed to be absolutely sure he wasn't pushing Clint into something he didn't want to do. Clint, being Clint, needed convincing that Phil was actually serious about doing this. With him.

"What's your safeword?"

Phil smiled up at him, love and approval and a tiny little bit of mischief in his eyes.

"Vibranium, what's yours?"

"Harrier."

"You're sure about this?"

"Completely. You?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good." Clint still couldn't really believe that Phil trusted him this much. The homework and the talking had gone part way to convince him, but the safeword thing reassured him the most. It made him feel better knowing that if Phil changed his mind, all he had to do was say "Vibranium" (God, Phil was such a geek sometimes), and Clint would stop what he was doing immediately and release him. It made Clint feel safe, like memorizing the address of the safehouse for a mission in a foreign city. A fallback plan. It worked for them. 

So Clint smiled at Phil, stretched out naked on the bed, and kissed him deeply and thoroughly, and then buckled the wide, soft black leather cuffs around his wrists and ankles.

And once he had done that, he just sat there for a minute. Looking. Looking at Phil, his boyfriend, his lover, his boss, his handler, his... everything. Tied down to the bed. Looking up at him. Trusting him. Clint couldn't take it all in. He reached out one hand and his fingers traced the edges of the leather cuff, and the skin of Phil's wrist under it. Phil drew in a quick breath, and Clint looked at him, still a little worried.

"It's fine," Phil said. "It feels good." Clint glanced down Phil's body, and his half-erect cock did as much to reassure Clint as his words.

"What... what do you want me to do to you?" Clint asked.

They had talked about almost everything. About what Phil liked about it and about why Clint wanted to do it and about what it meant and didn't mean and about what place it would, potentially, have in their sex life and their relationship. They had talked about their personal histories with captivity and torture and punishment, and about trust and love. They had talked about safewords and risk and consent.

The one thing they hadn't talked about, as it turned out, was what they were actually going to do once Clint had shackled Phil to the bed. Phil could see and feel Clint's nervousness and uncertainty.

"Straddle me," Phil said.

Clint grinned a little and swung one leg over Phil's stomach, settling his weight back on Phil's hips in the way that he knew Phil loved. Phil's half-hard dick was trapped between Clint's ass and Phil's own belly. Usually, when they were in this position, Phil would reach out to stroke Clint, but now he couldn't.

"Tickle me."

"What?" Clint didn't understand. Phil hated being tickled. 

"Tickle me. You know where I'm ticklish. Go ahead. Do it." It was the challenge in Phil's voice that made Clint do it, of course. He trailed his fingers lightly across the sides of Phil's ribs, where he knew Phil was very ticklish. Phil twisted and gasped, trying to get away from the touches. He writhed under Clint and pulled on the cuffs, finally letting out an explosive giggle. Which only encouraged Clint further, so he did it again. Finally Clint took pity on Phil who was gasping and straining and laughing under him. Clint grinned.

"Feel better?" Phil asked when he got his breath back.

"Yeah," grinned Clint.

"Good. Now, do whatever you want. Touch me. Suck me. Drive me crazy. Ride my dick. Lick me all over. Do whatever you've always wanted to do. I trust you."

Clint's breath caught in his chest. That's what it was all about. Phil trusted him. Trusted him to tie him down and do whatever he wanted. Clint had never felt that. Not ever. No one had ever put themselves into his hands like this. It was... huge. He wanted to be worthy of the trust Phil had given him. He wanted to make it good for Phil, show Phil how much he loved him and how much he appreciated the trust he had being given. 

Clint leaned down and kissed Phil softly. On the mouth, and then on the forehead and the eyelids and the cheeks and the neck. Clint worked his way up one arm to the leather cuff, kissing the skin of Phil's wrist, and then the palm of his hand. He moved slowly and gracefully, almost as if he was dancing to a rhythm he could hear in his head, or maybe in the beating of his heart. He kissed Phil's lips again and then moved down the side of his neck to his collarbone, shoulder, and up the other arm. This time when he kissed Phil's palm, Phil stroked his cheek briefly with his fingers. Clint smiled. He moved again, kissed Phil's lips once more, slowly, and then moved down his body, kissing and licking and nuzzling as he went, until his face was buried between Phil's thighs, licking his sensitive balls. 

Phil had been fairly quiet up to this point, gasping or moaning quietly when Clint hit a particularly sensitive spot, but now he started to talk. Had Clint been up to thinking about it, he might have guessed that Phil was trying to stop himself from yanking too hard on the cuffs.

"Fuck, Clint. Yes. God yes." 

Clint drew one of Phil's balls into his mouth and sucked on it gently, and Phil stopped talking and gasped for breath instead. Clint released him, and then licked a broad stripe up the underside of Phil's hard dick. He gave the tip a soft kiss, then looked at Phil, challenge in his eyes.

"So I'm trying to decide if I should suck you off, or climb on top of you and ride you..."

Phil either couldn't form a coherent answer or chose not to. His hands opened and closed in fists as he pulled at the cuffs and bucked his hips, trying to get more contact and friction with Clint's body.

"Come to think of it..." Clint said, "I have an idea."

Clint tore a condom off the strip of foil packets and set it near to hand on the bed. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table and coated two of his fingers liberally. Then he moved, swinging one knee across Phil's body, turning his torso, and straddling Phil again so that his knees were on either side of Phil's chest, but he was facing Phil's feet.

Clint licked the head of Phil's dick again, swirling his tongue around the head and then wrapping his lips around it and tonguing the slit. At the same time, he thrust his two slick fingers into himself, inches from Phil's face.

"Jesus fuck, Clint!"

Phil had said 'anything,' and the idea of making Phil lie there and watch as he prepared himself to take Phil's dick, well, that was one of the hottest things Clint could think of. From the sounds Phil was making, Phil thought it was pretty hot too. It was a good thing that Clint had Phil's dick in his mouth, because the litany of dirty talk that would be spilling out otherwise, as he pumped his fingers in and out of his own ass...

Phil tried to thrust up into Clint's mouth, and Clint let him, once...twice... and then put his free arm across Phil's thighs and held him down, leaning his weight on Phil to stop him from moving. 

Phil growled. Clint took Phil's cock down his throat, burying his nose in Phil's pubic hair. Phil keened. Clint added a third finger and spread himself open. Phil gasped and swore and tried to buck, then moaned when he couldn't move Clint's weight.

Clint was getting to the limits of his own self-control, so with one more long hard suck on Phil's dick, he move again, slipping his fingers out of his ass and finding the condom packet he'd dropped on the bed earlier. He moved beside Phil, dipping his head and giving Phil's balls one more lick while he tore open the condom and rolled it onto Phil. Then he positioned himself, feet on either side of Phil's hips, calves and thighs tensely holding his weight. Clint spread his ass cheeks with both hands and lowered himself so that just the tip of Phil's hard cock was nudging at his slick hole. He looked into Phil's eyes. 

"Don't move. Let me do this." 

Phil nodded and kept still. Clint carefully lowered himself, taking Phil's dick inch-by-inch until his ass was snug on Phil's pelvis. Clint sighed and rocked slightly to adjust himself more comfortably. 

"Oh God, Phil, this feels so good. So good having you inside me like this." Clint rocked again, driving Phil's cock just a tiny bit deeper. Phil's hands closed into fists again and he tugged at the cuffs. Clint stopped moving, waiting to see if Phil was going to say anything. If he was going to use his safeword. But Phil seemed to just want to feel the restraints, as if fighting them added to whatever pleasure he got from being restrained in the first place. Clint still didn't really understand it, but he could see what it was doing for Phil, and that was all he needed. 

With a surge of his powerful leg muscles, Clint rose up off Phil's cock until just the head was still inside, and then plunged back down again, settling his weight solidly on Phil's pelvis once more. Phil tried futily to buck under him, and moaned.

"Fuck Clint, you're killing me here. Move goddamit!"

"I don't know. I'm kinda enjoying the view. And besides, I haven't even started playing with you yet." Clint reached behind himself and stroked the tight skin of Phil's balls, scraping lightly with blunt fingernails. Phil groaned and tried to shift to push into the touch, but was stopped by the cuffs. Clint took Phil's sack in his hand and squeezed very gently, rolling and massaging his balls in a way that he knew drove Phil crazy.

Watching Phil this close to losing it was getting to Clint. He shifted on Phil's cock again, and then moved so that his knees and toes were on the bed, and he could use just his thigh muscles to pump himself up and down on Phil. Clint found a rhythm that worked for him, rising up three-quarters of the way and then slamming back down hard. Phil gasped and moaned and yelled.

"Fuck. Clint, squeeze my balls. Please. I'm so close. I need to come. Please Clint. Fuck."

Clint squeezed just a little harder and put his other hand on his own dick, stroking lightly as he rode Phil's cock.

"Phil? Is it OK if I come on you?"

"Fuck, yes! Anything, you want just... oh God!"

Phil's body went taut as he started to come, and Clint slammed down hard twice more, at the same time stroking himself quickly until he came, spurting onto Phil's chest.

Phil went slack under him and Clint put his hands on the bed on either side of Phil's chest and then leaned forward and kissed him.

"You OK?"

"I'm great. You?"

"Fucking great. That was... something."

"It sure was." Phil smiled.

"Give me two seconds and I'll untie you."

"Take your time, I'm fine."

Clint moved anyway, easing off Phil, and heading for the bathroom. He came back a minute later with a warm wet towel over one shoulder. He unbuckled the cuffs from around Phil's ankles first, and then his wrists.

"Do you want me to take care of that?" he asked, gesturing at the condom, "Or do you want to do it yourself?"

"Would you mind? I'm not up to moving my arms just yet."

"You're OK, though, right? I didn't, I mean..."

"I'm fine Clint. Completely fine."

"OK. Good." Clint gently peeled the condom off Phil's softening dick and then wiped him carefully with the towel. Then he scrubbed the cum out of Phil's chest hair. 

"That's one big disadvantage of being furry," said Phil.

"The only disadvantage. I like it." Clint said, carding his fingers through the damp hair." 

"Oh, there are a couple of others. I got shot in the chest once. Between the shaving and the medical tape and the hair growing back in..."

"Yeah, I can see that." Clint tossed the damp towel on the floor and watched as Phil brought his arms to his sides and rotated his wrists.

"Are you sure you're OK?"

"I'm fine. I promise. It was great."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Was it fun for you?"

"Are you kidding, it was totally hot, watching you lose it like that. It was great."

"Good. I'm glad."

"So, um.... the book you made me read said some stuff about 'aftercare'. Do you need a drink of water or something?"

Phil grinned.

"I'm fine, really. But cuddling would be good."

"Cuddling would be great." Clint said, and lay back on the bed and opened his arms in invitation.

Phil moved into them and lay his head on Clint's shoulder.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"'You're welcome' sounds weird. Thank you, too."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always to my excellent editors t! and Shazrolane.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
